


【杰森水仙】情诗第八首 Poem VIII

by banana_ya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce just a unused substitute on the play, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Summary: 两个濒死的杰森相遇。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	【杰森水仙】情诗第八首 Poem VIII

**Author's Note:**

> 正直地说，相当于是自己睡了自己。

在睫毛上的血液慢慢滴下，融进视野中时，他才恍惚间明白，自己与那些恶人们一样，是一个倚靠着经由心脏的血液支撑着生命的一个普通的人。他想伸手擦去这粘稠的触感，然而双腕却被绑在身后，微微的动作也使身上的每一处疼痛迅速窜入大脑。他不得不接受血液染进了整个视野。

空气中的燥热仿佛跨出了时间的维度，干燥与没有间断的热量笼罩着他的每一寸皮肤。而在此时此地他的脑海中燃升起恐惧，来源于过去，曾经的自己。

他曾没有经历过正常的成长，而在此时此刻他也无法想象将被允许拥有寻常而普通的衰老。他无法想象自己年迈的模样，也许这就像彼时仓库中视线朦胧的男孩，无法想象自己在多年后将会昏厥在一个这样的场景中，只有骨骼断裂的痛感提醒着他自己尚还活着。

他仿佛在坠入一个无色的世界。迄今的生命在快速回溯着，然而却转瞬即逝——这实在是过于短暂的一生，于是便也只能激起那么细微的动荡。

他以为自己将会看到疯狂、痛苦，现实之下的摇摇欲坠，与一个落魄而悲哀的人、一个不被生命眷恋的人。然而当他这样看着自己时，却似乎望向了一个与自己毫无关联的故事。

他仿佛躺在几寸高的草丛中，有蜜蜂悄悄落在鼻尖，然而就在伸手想要挥开时，他睁开眼睛，蜜蜂失去了颜色，苍白干枯。

他想要张嘴呼喊，然而竭尽全力也寂静无声。他发觉自己再得不到这个世界的怜悯了。

窗边有细碎的声响，这或许是东方的风沙在敲打门窗，然而如此茧一般的围城里又怎么会允许放进哪怕一缕轻微的风风吹草动。玻璃的边角停着一只蜜蜂，迎着月光发散着乳白色的光。那大抵只是嵌着宝石的锁眼，或圆月无意抛来的一瞬光亮。

那是一个修长的身影，背着月光出现在视野中。

他本能地紧张起来，那个人把他教得很好，枪的气息便足够点燃本能的警觉。他试图使自己的肌肉紧张起来去应对这位不速之客，然而即刻便发现身体没有办法如自己所期待一样行动，每一个部位都迟钝于脑内对于战斗的指示。他发现即使是指尖的抽动也会使得疼痛侵蚀进骨髓，涌进身体的每一处。此时此刻这使他无法反抗，这样的身体也当然无法给任何人造成威胁。于是男孩只能半睁着眼睛，压抑着急促起来的呼吸，等待着着黑暗中的身影慢慢靠近。

男孩能感受到这个人的视线，他正像探索一般端详着自己。

“杰森。”

男人从阴影中走出，试图呼唤着那双涣散的眼睛。

“你……

男孩的双唇发出一丝微不可闻的声音。

“是我。”

他在床边坐下，伏下身子望着男孩的面孔。同样墨绿色的瞳孔，穿过黑暗映着互相的模样。

男人的指尖触碰上那张突然消瘦下去，白皙的皮肤愈发苍白的小脸。随着指尖的摩挲男孩的睫毛颤抖着，那眼里的绿色仿佛就要化作液体蜿蜒淌出。

杰森吃力地抬起眼。

一张绝未见过，却无比熟悉的面孔。

男人的吻带着几丝烟草味，辛辣苦涩。他睁着眼睛，任凭口舌被近乎粗鲁地夺去。

男孩对上那双眼的深处，看到与自己同出一处、却浓烈不已的颜色。他看到了自己，却深深皱起了眉。

“我不喜欢你的样子。”男孩阖动着双唇想要说些什么，疲惫的声音在吃力的呼吸声中流出，“我不想，变成你。”

他伸出双手捧起这张与自己相同的面孔，喃喃着。

他不想浑身沾染着灰烬的气味，他不想拥有一双持枪的手，他不想要成为这幅会让他——他的父亲、导师失望的样子。

如果会变成这样，不如现在就死去。

大手抚上男孩的脸。

“可是你终究变成了我。”

他的声音像回声一般。纳克索斯必定也曾是在这样鬼魅一样的声音里疯狂的。

“他会找到我，他会捏断那个疯子的脖子。”

杰森直直盯着男人的眼睛，做出最咬牙切齿的声音与语调。

“我只不过还没有醒过来——你甚至都不是真的！”

他因为激动而大口呼吸着空气。

“这该死的只是一场梦——”

“小子，你知道什么才是梦。”他打断了他，嘲笑道，“你以为你自己可以过上那样的生活，那种正常的生活。”

是的，他知道什么是梦。离开肮脏的巷子，在夜晚带着面具踢坏人的屁股，他擅自在梦里期待一切可以如此美好下去。温暖的被窝是梦，黄色的披风是梦，那个人的的背影是梦。

而梦是会醒过来的。

“我恨你。”

“不要去恨任何人，小子，你的死不会对任何人产生影响。他们，那个人，无非不过擅自认为你的灵魂在东方获得了自由。

“不论你再怎么咒骂或者祈祷，你的四周都一样会一片死寂。”

“我不是……”杰森从胸口挤出细微的声音，哀嚎低咽一般。

他忽然感到贯彻心肺腑的悲哀。

他的发梢沾着枪油与硝烟的气息。·而曾几何时他已经被训练为对它作出直觉的反抗。他那双眼中的绿太过于浓烈了，不如钢蓝的沉静，亦比不上天空的纯粹。他的身体高大且强壮，余光里还望得见腿侧的枪把。那双腿可以不要那样修长有力，当更加纤细，更加适合在夜晚的房檐上跃起。或许他可以放下枪袋，那个人不会期待自己成为这幅模样。

男孩不喜欢他。可他偏偏将会是自己。

男人没有回应，目光愈发暗沉。他抬起手掀开毯子，抚上被遮盖着的皮肤。

男孩的身体有着清晰的肌肉线条却过分纤细，胸间的骨骼与胯骨清晰显现着，皮肤有些冰凉。这还是个孩子——这具身体尚且未成人，年轻且脆弱。

杰森突然意识到自己的身体完全呈现在对方的眼中，依然没有反抗，仅仅像是初生野兽的应激般微微开始颤抖着。多么可怜，却连绷紧身体都无法做到。他在杰森的肩头轻拍几下，安抚着这具年轻的身体。

男孩的眼神涣散飘渺，望着面前的人的方向却又闪烁着，试图把瞳孔的每一处都染上周遭浓厚墨绿色的天鹅绒的色泽。

指尖就这样继续向下滑去，男孩的腰肢随着慢慢急促的心跳微微颤抖着，他压抑着呼吸，压抑着仅剩的高呼反抗的理智。他在沉沦。

男孩不知道该如何去迎合，于是只能在越来越炽热的触碰下轻轻颤抖着。从腰际遍及双腿，每一处细微的摩擦都泛上意识的最清明处，无法忽视。他近乎本能地抬起腰靠向面前的这个男人。他不需要羞耻，也无须恐惧，这个人了解他胜过自己，他将予以自己疼痛与欢愉。

这是一颗苦涩的果子。

男人的唇齿再一次打开了他紧紧咬着的牙关。

他的知觉慢慢回复着，身体想要被触碰，被这个看起来高大、有着和自己相似面容的人，这个自己终会成为的男人。明明是自己，然他的身体却显然更加坚实有力，线条清晰，这让男孩仿佛在拥抱一个陌生的人。他想起了那个自己可以靠着入眠的男人。他们至少就看起来而言是这样的相似。他的心头荡起了一丝细微的波痕，或许他终归会成为的模样与那个人有那么一点点的相似。

男人的手伸到了他的背后，像搂抱一个脆弱的玩偶，探索着这具身体。男人不曾像这样端详过自己脸。他的记忆无时无刻不与“如何活着”这个对绝大多数的人而言都毫无价值的问题相捆绑，他不曾有机会停下来。

没有这个颤抖着的孩子，就不会有现在活着的自己。这是一个无法扭转的法则，是一个永恒的悖论。他必须要经历死亡，才有资格拥有生命。

男孩的乳头与阴茎显现出通透的红，皮肤的苍白却仍未染上血色。瘦削的胸腔剧烈起伏着。他的手臂撑在男孩的身侧，俯下身来。

他尚不明白他人的肌肤与自己相叠是怎样的感觉，也未体会过唇齿间被人侵占的感受，他对生命的未知抱持着无尽的惊颤与期冀，然而现实却在此而终结。这具身体在真正了解到生命的拥抱前，便已经被死亡所占有。

男人的手把他攥在耳边的小小的拳头打开，对上自己掌心的温度。

他的脚踝蹭在男人的耳际，脚跟点在他的肩头。

触碰到男人的体温时他忍不住要离开，然而对方却仿佛深谙他的每一个动作，想要收回的腿反而被握住无法动弹。本能地，另一条腿试图做出攻击却被先一步看破，反而被禁锢在了男人的胸口。

他侧过头，在纤细的踝骨处落下一个惋惜般的的吻。

男孩发觉自己永远无法先对方一步做出动作，自己每一个挣扎都好像不过是过于幼稚的撒娇。而这个男人了解一切，就仿佛他切实经历过，并铭记着

他让人感到恐惧。不论是周遭残留的微微硝烟气息，还是果断粗暴的力道，无一不过分宣告着力量。杰森永远不会对力量与恐惧屈服，然而自己脑海中的呼唤却击溃了他。

他不愿被卷入死亡。他绝不会在死亡的裹挟沉沦。

男人俯下身，

他感到撕裂一般的疼痛。但他想要他更加深入，去刺破灵魂的膜。

他想要被触碰，想要承受疼痛以证明自己的生命。

他的手紧紧攥着男人的手臂，试图去适应这种尚且没有习惯的感觉。他的头向后昂着，使腰肢向前拱起，仿佛在献出自己。眼泪经额角滑进耳廓，沾湿了碎发。他喃喃着无法辨别的细碎词汇。

眼泪呛进了男孩的喉管，他剧烈咳嗽了两声，牵动着身体当中这个男人的一部分的触感更加明确。他不得不大口呼吸才按捺下这种仿佛溺水的不适。

哭泣与溺水的感觉相似，恐惧且孤独，手中抓不住任何东西。

“告诉我，杰森……当你终于将要死去，是否还会痛苦……”

“你永远都会被噩梦纠缠。杰森。你将永远痛苦。”

他埋在这个男人的肩头，用力地哭泣。

“我不想离开…这个世界……我想正常地长大——而不是变成你这个混蛋这样……“

“我知道。我知道。”

他轻轻拍着男孩的后背，任凭他的指甲嵌进自己的后背，小小的牙齿咬进脖子的皮肤。这具尚且瘦小的身体颤抖着，承受着来自自己的钝痛，病态的交叠。它的主人不再压抑自己的痛苦，向着厌恶的自己发泄着。

两具身体都在寻找着，那些早就远去的东西。

他想要告诉他，感激他选择活了下去。

他触碰着男人的身体，仿佛在探索着未来。

他抓住男人的手扼住自己的喉咙，施加上此时身体中所拥有的全部的力量。他嘶喊着，却只能发出含糊的气音，喉头仿佛在疯狂抽搐。直到他慢慢感觉不到自己双腿的知觉，脑中充斥着铺天盖地的蜂鸣声响，无休无止。

在意识抽离的那一瞬，他仿佛交付了肉体。献祭自己去乞求生命。

杰森仍然昏迷着。在最初的暴起之后他便再次昏厥过去，直到现在。塔利亚从未离开过杰森的床边，观察着这个男孩的每一处细微的变化，他也许的确会如她所期待一般苏醒过来，但在此时她依旧只能继续等待。

拉撒路池起死回生、予人永生，活死人肉白骨，自其存在起就被记录在最隐秘不可言的传说与禁忌之中。而实际依靠其而弥留人间的人，将会以理智乃至一切去交换下一次的生命。然而这世上再不需要第二个拉斯奥古了。

塔莉亚按住了男孩掐进自己皮肤的手指。他正紧紧掐着自己的脖子，苍白的皮肤充溢着格外刺眼的红色。他的双腿痛苦地痉挛在床上，眼睛狠狠地闭着，意识显然依旧混乱不堪，但却却仍然不断发着力嵌进皮肤里。他仿佛扼住的不是自己，而是一个罪无可恕、恐怖如斯的罪人。

塔莉亚把他的双手握在手里，细细的手腕还在微微颤抖。男孩的指尖如同他的脸色一般这时才褪下血色慢慢恢复长久来的苍白。他试图挣脱被束缚住的手无果，身体慢慢放松了下来，向着塔莉亚蜷缩起来。他把自己蜷成了小小的一团，凑在塔莉亚的膝旁，额头抵着她露出的大腿，泛着冷汗的皮肤索取着额前小片的温度。

塔莉亚伸出另一只手，把落在杰森脚边的毯子拉过来，盖在这个小小的身体上。她抚上男孩仍然紧锁着的眉间，轻轻按着，直到他慢慢舒缓，恢复了平静的表情。她这才放开了方才握着的一对手腕，轻轻放在自己的膝上，一边观察着男孩的表情，一边点上脉搏处默默数着。杰森的心跳平稳了下来，毯子下的线条也不再那么僵硬。

塔莉亚意识到，没有人能在杰森的噩梦里保护他。


End file.
